This means war
by Rian1945
Summary: Two BFF break apart for a woman.
1. Chapter 1

**The fifth stories of my creation. There's FinnxFionna and GumballxFionna. The story is about they're adventure in high school which almost deadly. Enjoy. All the character is humanized.**

Chapter 1: Introduction.

Fionna Hamilton is a woman student in Land Of Ooo International School(LOOIS). She is a medium girl in a rich people school. She adopted by Cake Donovan which also goes to the same high school. They always go shopping, watching movies, or do extreme things after school. They very smart. Always finish first at the class. They have three bestfriends. They are Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, Princess Sophie Flame, Marceline aberdeer, and Lady Sheila Rainicorn. They always caring and protecting each others. They never bullied anyone. Instead, they protect the weak from the bullies.

In the other hand, a man name Prince Neil-Patrick Gumball is the famous guy in the school. He have a bestfriend named Finn O'Grady. They've been a BFF since kindergarten. They like the best bro in the school. They also have another besfriends. They are Jake O'Grady which is Finn's brother, Marshall Lee-Murray, Jean-Claude Flame which is the cousin of Sophie Flame, and Lord Jeremy Monochronochorn. They then created created a gang named Adventure Time gang. They usually gone after school. No-one never saw them after school. Some student says they rob people. Some says they party in the other side of the land. They just be mysterious.

It was an ordinary day in the school. Everyone studied as usual. Lunch as usual. Go home as usual. Except for the gang which usually disappeared. They walked to Finn and Jake house. They put they're school bag in the living room. They then go down to the basement to a door. Finn opened the door which is a door of an elevator. They press the down button of the elevator. The elevator moved down. They reached they're floor and opened the door. Behind the door is a room that is very dark. Gumball turned on the lamp. The room is now bright with black walls and ceiling. The room has a very big screen. Jake opened a big cabinet. The cabinet contains the gang gears and black uniform for something They took they're gear and and released they're clothes to wear the uniform. They then sat in the chair where in the middle of the chair is a very big table. They moved the chair away from the table to the screen. Finn then turned on the screen and the moved it. to video telecom mode. The telecom that connected to a computer. The screen that showed a man with a grey hair in tuxedo. He's got a pin in his collar. The pin shows the symbol of OIS(Ooo inteligent service). The gang is saluted him while standing and he do the same. They then sit again and begin the converstation. "Hello agents." said the man. "Hello back Sir Simon Petrikov." sai the gang. "We have a new mission for all of you." said Simon, the chief of OIS. "Yes sir. What's the mission?" asked Finn because his the commander of the team. "The Williams brothers. Bismark Owen Williams or known as BMO and Nigel-Peter Williams or known as NEPTR are now making a transaction with some arms dealers that intrested. They made a weapon that can destoyed a city with one strike. It looked like a bazooka, but equip with nuclear booster and atomic charger warhead. The bazooka is only one and well hidden. They'll do the transaction in Candy tower in Candy Kingdom. Your objective is to take the weapon, catched and necessary killed all the arms dealears, and appearhand BMO and NEPTR alive. Remember, ALIVED." said Simon briefing the mission. "Yes sir. We appearhand them alived." said Gumball acting as the second-in-command. "Roger that. So, are all of you ready?" asked Simon. "Yes sir!" shouted the gang to Simon. "Let's do this." said Finn to the gang while reloading his AK sopmod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. So the gang is special agent for IOS. They in a mission to capture two terorist. Enjoy the chapter and the heat is up.**

Chapter 2: Agent in action. 

The gang turned off the screen and walked to the armory room. They took they're pistol with their names and some mags. They then moved to the garage. They entered the agency car. It's a Merkedes S-01 black colour. They drove out the house to the tower. They talked on the way. Finn set the car to auto drive. The car can navigate itself through the way and also can measure its speed and distance from other car. Basicly, it's a smart car, literally a smart car. Finn talked with Gumball all the way while relaxing. They just talked about school stuff. Jake and Marshall are cleaning they're pistol while Jean and Jeremy are playing thumb wrestling. They maybe great agent, but they still have unstable feelings.

They arrived at the tower. They parked the car in the parking building walked to the tower. They used they're Identity card to pass the security. They walked to the elevator and pressed the button to the very top floor. The tower. is 300 meters high and have 120 floors with the top floor as the ballroom. They then reached the ballroom and there's a party ongoing. The party is very wild and they can't see the Williams brothers. They then seperated and moved through the crowd. Many lights in the room making them harder to find. Jeremy then walked to the bathroom to squeeze the lemon. He stand in the pee spot and squeezing the lemon. At the same time, Nigel-peters Williams also squeezing the lemon right beside him. He take a good looked at the man beside him to have a positive result. The man is NEPTR and he done squeezing. He walked to the wastafel to wash his hand. Jeremy followed by doing the same. NEPTR took a tissue and wipe it on his hand. He walked out the bathroom and Jeremy also walked out. He followed NEPTR while informing the team. The team rendevouz and followed NEPTR. He then entered a room and the team stopped in front of the door of the room. Finn then peeked through the hole of the door. He saw four different arms dealers and the Williams brothers sitting in the middle with a big case on a table in front of them. He can see,but he can't hear. So, he shot a listening device to the room with a small crossbow through the hole. He then wore his headset and listened to the conversation.

"Gentlemen. I now showing a WMD that can massively produce easily. This protetype weapon can destroyed twenty blocks radius with devastating result. This is the right choice of weapon for people who want to control the land. Now, anyone want to make a bid?" said BMO while opening the case and showing the weapon. "I want that weapon for two million dollars." said the first dealer. "I want to make a bid of five million dollars." said the second. "I want it for ten million dollars." said the third arms dollars. The fourth is still thinking about the bid. NEPTR is wrote each of the bids in a paper. Finn then stopped hearing told the team to breach in. As the fourth dealer want to tell his bid, the gang breaching the room and identified themselves. Suddenly, one of the dealer's bnj+odyguard is shot at the gang. The gang that moved to covered and chaos is happening. The gang retereated outside the room and hid in cover. NEPTR put the weapon back in the case while BMO is covering him. He came out from his room and shooting upward making people to ran out and distracted the gang. The gang then came out from their hiding and killing all the people that shooting at them. The bodyguards is killed and the gang is arrested the dealers. BMO and NEPTR ran across the room while Finn and Gumball tried to catched them. They ran very fast out of the room through the stairs. The brothers is separated with hope to disorientated Finn and Gumball. Finn is ran after NEPTR while Gumball is after BMO. NEPTR through the 10th floor. BMO is ran downstairs to the basement. NEPTR then breaching room after room to escape from Finn. BMO is making chaos in the ground floor. BMO then ran through the employ room and Gumball is on his bag. BMO then saw a sack of flour in a top of shelf and dropped it. Gumball is blinded by the smoke of the flour. He can see and loss BMO. He ran to the way that leads to the basement. He arrived at the basement and still didn't see him. He took a deep breath and walked carefully. Suddenly, BMO hit him with a frying pan and his unconscious. BMO ran to his car and drove outside the building.

Meanwhile, Finn is stil pursuing NEPTR. NEPTR ran through small gap or anything he can reach and Finn can't reach because he small. He then ran through the hallway with Finn in his back. He ran to a window and break it. The window is attached to another building by a rope that used by NEPTR to slide down. Finn join the rope when suddenly the rope is can't hold them and they fell. Finn luckily fell into a tent right below him. NEPTR and the weapon is fell to a car and instantly die. BMO can only wathed his brother passed away and cried. He drove away before anyone could arrest him. Jeremy, Jake, and Jean is brought the drug dealers to the ground floor. Finn saw NEPTR's dead body and know that they failed. Gumball is waking up and rendevouz in the lobby. The chief then drove to the scene and saw NEPTR is dead. Be walked out from his car and walked to the team. "Gentlemen. I thought all of you ready for this." said Simon to the team. "Yes sir. We are ready. Is just that..." said Finn nervously and suddenly stopped. "You know. Failure is not an option agents. I can't say more." said Simon sadly seeing the team failed "I know sir. We won't let it happen again" said Gumball with honor. "Well. BMO right now may making a plan for his revenge to all of you. In the safe precaution and all of your mistake, all of you suspended till graduation." said Simon reluctantly. The gang morale is down amd they comeback to Finn's house. They don't have a choice to followed the order. They change back to their ordinary clothes and walked back to the living room. They took they're schooll bag and going him for the weekend that full of boringness.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter, The gang is suspended until graduation. The romance will be start. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: The new conflict.

The next monday, they went back to school. There's no more mission for them since they're suspension. Finn and Jake drove to the school with no spirit. They studied as usual. They become very bored because it's history lesson. At the lunch recess, the gang is walked to the cafeteria together and took some food and drink. They sat together and ate together. They just chit-chat about some boring school work. They morale is very low and they just felt nothing that can change they're amazing life as an agent.

Suddenly, they saw Marceline is been disturbed by some bullies. The bullies have bigger body and stronger than all of them. Finn then got up from the table and walked to the bullies. He then Marceline away from the bullies to protect her. "Listen, leave her alone okay. We don't want things get nasty here." said Finn to the bullies in defensive position. "Hahahahaha. Look, little blonde boy just act bravely. Maybe you should stay away or we gonna land a fist to your pretty face." said the bullies leader and threatening Finn. "Okay. I don't want to fight. I'm just gonna walk out." said Finn with soft voice and took Matceline's hand amd they walked away. "What's wrong? To weak you chicken!" shouted the bullies leader. All of the students is looking at the bullies. They knew that Finn doesn't like to called a chicken. Finn then make his hand into a fist and walked back to the bullies. "I don't to called a chicken. So, why don't we settle this down!" said Finn challenging them.. "Okay. You asked for it." replied the bullies leader. Finn counted that they're five bullies. He moved in karate position. The bullies is in boxing position. One of the bullies is throwing a punch to Finn. Finn is dodging the punch and counter attacked by elbowing the bully face and the bully is knocked out. The bullies then attacked in rage and throwing lot of punches to Finn. Finn dodging and blocking the punch. He took the other bully by an uppercut that's very hard until the bullies is thrown. The other is got a double kick in the face and his teeth is taking off from his mouth. Finn make a slam down to the other bully and do kimura and almost broke the bully hand. The other is pretty scared and took off. Everyone that clapping hand to Finn, even the teacher and the chef in the cafeteria. He then sat back with the gang. Gumball is walked to the toilet to squeeze. Fionna then came to him to talked with him. "Nice job. You very good at fighting. Anyway, I want to say thank for saving my friend back there." said Fionna. "Yeah yeah. No problem." replied Finn. Finn actually didn't heard what she says because his been facinated by her beauty. She then walked away and sat with her friends. "Dude, you so lucky met a girl like that. She's very hot." said Jake while slowly elbowing Finn's arm. "What? What do you mean?" said Finn tried to denied Jake statement. "Don't run from your feeling bro. I know you like her." said Jake tried to teasing Finn. "No. Of course not." replied Finn nervously and his face is red. He finally can't took the pressure and he break. "Okay fine! I like Fionna!" shouted Fionna and all the people in the canteen heard it. The students then stopped eating and looked at Finn, so as Fionna. She then got up from her table and walked the cafeteria. Her friends is followed her as well. Gumball came out from the bathroom and confused because everybody is staring at Finn. He then sat back the gang with confusion. "Dude. What just happened?" asked Gumball to Jean by whispering. "oh. Finn just said out loud that he like Fionna." replied Jean whiperly. Everyone then stopped staring at Finn and back at their business. The gang then walled out from the cafeteria.

The school is over and everyone is on they way home. Some is still staying at school to hang out. Finn and Jake then in the school hallway and discussing about what will they do. Then, they saw the Fionna and her friends about ten meters from them. "Dude, there's Fionna. You should talked to her." said Jake to Finn. "What! No!" replied Finn. "OMG. There's Lady. I'm gonna talk to her." said Jake. The girls noticed that Jake is looking at Lady. They started to make reasons to leave her alone. Lady then alone lend on the lockers. Jake then walked to Lady and tried to date her. "Hey there pretty. Want to hang out sometime with me?" said Jake confidently. "Oh sure." replied Lady while laughing. "So, want to go to the movies with me?" asked Jake to took her out. "Okay. How about friday night at eight o'clock." said Lady. "Oh sure. I'll see you at friday night." said Jake while shooting Lady with his hand. Jake and Lady are officially dating. Lady then ran to find the other girls while Jake walked back to Finn. "See Finn. All you need is confidence." said Jake. "Well. I guess you right. But, I don't think I should date her." replied Finn. "Whatever bro. I'm just helping." said Jake. They then walked to the car and drove home.

Fionna walked in the hallway while texting in her phone. She read her message in the group and knew that Lady is dating with Jake. Fionna then gave her gratitude to Lady. At the same time, Gumball is running through the hallway. Suddenly, they crashed to each other and Gumball's face is hitting Fionna's breast. He then rushly stand up and pulled Fionna to stand up. He said lots of sorry to Fionna. She forgive him and asked him to walked with her for a while. "You know. If I'm not a man with manner, I'm totally gonna enjoy it when my face is in your breast." said Gumball while laughing a little. "Thank glob that you have a manner." replied Fionna. "Anyway, want to hang out tonight?" asked Gumball to date her. "Yeah. Tonight." replied Fionna. "Okay, meet me in the pink square at nine." said Gumball confidently. "Okay." replied Fionna. They then seperated and Gumball is on his way home. Fionna then walked to the parking with Cake to drove back home. Suddenly, Finn drove by and asked her to came in to the car. She accepted the offer and she entered the car. Cake at the same time is teasing her. Cake then took the car and drove home. They drove to a cafe and drank coffee together. "Fionna. I want to say I'm sorry about what happened in the cafeteria." said Finn. "Yeah sure. Apology accepted." replied Fionna while slurping her coffee. "You know. This is just like a date " said Finn in shy voice. "I know. This is just like a date." replied Fionna. "Okay. I kinda feeling hot here." said Finn. "You very funny." said Fionna while lauging. "Thanks." replied Finn. "Anyway, thanks for the coffee. I better go home before Cake is calling the police." said Fionna. "Oh. Okay. Come on." said Finn and took her hand. They walked back to the car and drove to Fionna's house. They arrived at the her home and Fionna said thanks to Finn. She then walked out from the car and entered the house. Finn then drove back home. He parked the car in the garage and entered his house. He notice that all the gang is at the house. So, he moved to the underground base and saw the gang. Jake and Marshall is talking while Jean-Claude is playing a video game in the TV. Finn then walked to the office room and saw Gumball typing in his desk. Finn which his desk is across his desk is sat there and relaxing. Gumball and Finn then talking about few things and finally they're date. "You know that I have a date." said Gumball in excitement. "Me too." replied Finn in excitement as well. "I have her picture in the computer." said Gumball. "Okay. I have it too." replied Finn. "Let's show it together." said Gumball. "Okay. In my count." said Finn. Finn then counted from three to one. They then show they're monitor and suprised. They have the same date, Fionna. Then, rivalry started to grow between both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finn and Gumball have the same girlfriend. Who do you think gonna win the heart of the woman. Read this chapter and so on until this story is finish. Warning: this chapter contain GumballxFionna. For FionnaxFinn fans, discretion is advised.**

Chapter 4: This means war.

Finn and Gumball started to staring each other. They knew that they're friendship is started to fallen. Now, they focused how to date Fionna and be her one true love. They argued in the office very loud. They stopped argue when Gumball walked out the office because he have a movies with Fionna. He then walked out the base to the garage. He entered his car and drove to Fionna's house. The moon is at it's full. Making the night very bright. The street lights is showing the road. He arrived at Fionna's house and he came out from the car. He walked to the door and knocked. After he knocked, he heard some noisy voice in the house. The door is opened and he saw Fionna ready to go. Fionna wore a blue shirt and a blue trouser. She also wear a bunny hat that wrap her head. He took her hand and escorted her to the car. He opened the car door and helped Fionna to enter the car. Gumball rushly to the other side of the car and entered the car. He drove the car rushly to the cinema. They talked along the way, mostly about school gossips. They then stopped talking and started talk about themselves. "Well. I'm a woman. I'm 175 centimeters tall. A blonde woman. I'am an adventure. How about you?" said Fionna after Gumball asked about her. "I'm man. I'm 180 centimeters tall. Part of the royal family of candy kingdom. I'm also an adventurer." replied Gumball. "Wow. I think we have in common." said Fionna happily. "Yeah. I think so." replied Gumball. "I want to ask about your friend Finn. He's really funny and charming a little. Anyway, I heard that he have a bad past long time ago. Can you tell me?" asked Fionna. "Sorry. If you want to know it, you must ask him. Also, if I know about it, I'll kept it as a secret." said Gumball while touching his chest. "Okay dude." replied Fionna. They then talked about something else until they reach they're destination.

They arrived at the cinema. They parked the car near the cinema. They then walked to the counter to choose a movie. They then choosed a romantic movie. Gumball bought the tickets and they entered the studio. They sat at the best spot of the studio. The film duration is two hours and thirty minutes. Gumball started to bored a little while Fionna is focused. As the romantic part of the movie begin, Fionna is holded Gumball's hand tightly. She then squeeze his hand very hard until Gumball's bones is sound to crack. She then cried and put her face in Gumball's chest. He then stoking her hair to calm her. The movie is finished and they walked out from the studio. They talked about the movie on their way to the car. The street is very quiet. Only street lights giving the way. They near the parking lot when suddenly they blocked by six street gangs. The gang leader told them hand over all of their valuable things. They denied and one of the gang is holding Fionna from the back amd took her necklace. The gang then showing their pistol and aim it to Gumball. Gumball ordered Fionna to ran to the car and will meet follow. She then ran, but she stopped running and hiding through the alley while looking at Gumball. Gumball then relaxed for a while and took a deep breat. Everything then become slow-mo in his vision. He identified the treats and objects around it. Suddenly, Gumball pulled the pistol from one of the gang and throw it to the other gamg member head and passed out. He then duck and kick one of the gang in the vital. He then turned around and kicked the gang member into the face and crashed to a wall. He then throwed a metal plate to one of the gang member in the neck. He then slide the gang leader and took him down by a hard punch in the face. The gang member that held is ran away. He threw a metal stick to the gang member and he knocked down. He walked to the gang member and took back Fionna's necklace. He did all of tht for a minute. Fionna then ran to Gumball and checked his condition. She then gave her gratitude to him for his fast move. Gumball is a master in kung fu martial art. They then walked back to the car and drove back to the house. Along the way, Fionna started to slept in the way and Gumball kept driving. They arrived at the house and Gumball escorted her to the house. Fionna then thanked him for the movies and Cake thanked him to gave her back safely. He then drove back to his home to get a rest.

The next morning, everyone went to the school as usual. Finn called for detention in yesterday fighting. He got a warning for his act. At the lunch recess, The gang is sat together. But, Finn and Gumball are keeping distance. Finn even ordered Jean to sat in the middle. They ate as usual and rivalry just getting bigger and bigger. After school, Finn took Jake and Jean to his house while Gumball took Marshall and Monochronochorn to his house. Finn, Jake, and Jean walked to the underground base. Gumball, Marshall, and Monochronochorn walked to the emergency underground base in Gumball's house. The gang is seperated into two team, Team Finn and Team Gumball. The rivalry now flows to all the gang. They then briefing they're team about mission. Now, the Finn declared a battle with codename "This Means War". The great battle will started now.


	5. Chapter 5

**The heat is more intense than ever in their relationship. Love is always defeated friendship. FinnxFionna in this chapter. So, ready for discretion GumballxFionna fans.**

Chapter 5: That crazy little thing called love.

Finn then arranged some plan to tap a bug in her house. Gumball also arranged the same thing without knowing Finn do the same. The next night, Team Finn waiting for the right time to plant the bug in the front right side of the her house in a black van. At the same time, Team gumball also waiting to plant the bug in the front left side of her house in a black van. They parked in opposite direction and everyone is in the back of the van. Team Finn's bugs will be plant by Jake and Team Gumball's bugs is planted by Marshall. Jake and Marshall put all the bugs in their bag and wearing black silhouette suit. They saw their oppertunity when Cake is came out from the house and drove to downtown met some people. Jake and Marshall came out from their van at the same time without knowing each other of their presence. Jake is entered the house from the window at the first floor while Marshall entered from the balcony at second floor. Jake putting the bugs in every room, Marshall also do the same. Marshall went down through the stairs stealthy after planting the bugs in second floor and Jake is doing the other way around. They finally finished and noticed that the only room that don't tap by the bugs is the kitchen and the living room which is Fionna in. Marshall peeking through the door to saw Fionna. He saw her wearing a headphone loudly while watching a LCD TV and moving around through the kitchen to took some soda. Marshall entered the room and started to plant the bugs carefully around the house. Jake came down through a tree from the second floor and entered through the window while she isn't looking. Jake also planted the bugs carefully. They just put the bugs without seeing it that making them don't see their bugs is put right to next each other. Fionna isn't really focus because of the headphone amd she dancing and also making some popcorn at the same time. Jake and Marshall then came out from the house and entered their van. The van then rushly drove away and they checking the bugs is working or not. The bugs also can send some live streaming video without disturbing the in-house internet connection. They relieved that they can hear and see Fionna so they can knew what she likes and knowing the way how to interact with her romanticly.

The next morning, Finn confidently and energetically woke up and rushly taking the bath. He wore his clothes very fast and eating the breakfast as fast as lightning. He also drove very fast and Jake is bouncing front and backward very fast. They arrived at the school in five minutes which usually take ten minutes. Finn then slow down and parked the car. They came out from the car. Finn's face is very fast and his really energetic. Jake which bouncing around wildly is puking a lot to the ground. They entered the school and Jake is walked to the school clinic. Finn walked to the class and sat in the back of the class. He's class is the same as Fionna. He sat and enjoyed the view of her beautiful face. Then, his view is blocked by Gumball which sitting next to him. They then stepped their foot each other and stopped when the teacher is entered the room. Today's teacher is Margeret "Ice" Queen. She known for her cruelty and very strict to the student. She also very hard to the student. They studied math about algoritma. Some of student is bored of the subject and some is super confused. Finn and Gumball is not bored or focused the subject. They mocking each other through some writing in the paper. They finally caught by the Ice Queen and she scolding loudly to them. They then sent to detention in the headmaster's office. Gumball got a probation and Finn got a second and last warning before got a suspension from the school. They then walked to the canteen and ate in the same table with Jake between them. They saw the new boy bullied by the same bullies as Finn's fight. This time, Marshall is the one that will stand up against them. He walked through the bullies and stand protecting the boy. The bullies this time have a new recruit which is have big muscle. Marshall doesn't intimidated by the big bully. Marshall is a black belt in Brazilian Jujitsu. He took his fighting position. The bullies without warning throwing a punch and Marshall can evaded the punch because of his reflex. Marshall then hit back the bully that throwed the lunch until his flew and land into a table. The other bullies than throwed all there punch at the same time. Marshall then bend like in matrix. He then got up and kicked them in the face. He then moved to the bullies leader and punching him in the face while swearing. He then pulled by one of the bully and grab him from the back by locking his hand. One of the bully leader then stand up and ready to punch Marshall. Marshall pulled his leg up and kicked the leader. He then released the lock and punch the bully in the face. He then do a backflip to knocked down the bully behind him. He then throw a banana into one of the bully. The bully blinded for a while Marshall served him by a very hard jab in the face. The big bully then grab him and tried to throw him. Marshall then reacted by chocking the big bully in the neck. The big bully then falled down and still chocked by Marshall. The big bully tap his hand and Marshall stopped chocking. Everyone then look amazed that the school three fighters in the school(Gumball's act in last chapter also spread around the school) and Finn stand up clapping hi hand. Marshall walked back to the bench when suddenly he slide by a banana and crashed Finn very hard. Marshall accidentally elbowing Finn's vital organ very hard. "That's why they called it the nutcracker." said Finn in pain because of the elbowing in the vital. Marshall then helped Finn to sit and they continue to eat.

After school, Finn confidently asking Fionna for a date. He act very cool and calm and walked to her through her friends. Fionna then laughed a little looking Finn's cool act. Finn then lend on the locker with his hand and asked her for a date. "Hey Fionna. Wanna hangout tonight?" asked Finn. "Sorry dude. Got a lot of work at night. Why don't we hangout now?" said Fionna. "Sure. Cmon." replied Fionna and took her hand. Jake told Finn that Lady and him will be in the house and Finn should hang around until dusk(if you know what I mean). Finn and Fionna drove to the park to hangout for a while. Along the way, they talked a lot. "You know, I think that you very funny and kinda weird." said Fionna while relaxing. "Yeah. You can say that." replied Finn while watching the way. "Some people said that you have a bad past. Can you tell me?" asked Fionna persuasively. "I don't really want to talk about it. I just don't feel that you should now. It's a horrible past and I want to forget it and move on." said Finn and looking sad. Fionna then stopped asking it and change the subject. They arrived at the park and walked around the park. They talking and joking while they walked. They then sat in a bench and enjoyed the view. "I think I'm gonna tell you what happened in my past." said Finn while grabing his both hand. "Okay. Tell me then." replied Fionna and she little bit excited. "Okay. It's happened when I was fourteen. Me and Jake were adventuring around the city. We saw an old man being mugged. We ran for help and tried to take down the thief. The thief than pulled out his gun and pointing it at us. He ordered us to walked into an alley. I took an iniciative to attack the thief. I then pushed the gun away and accidentally shot his gun. He dropped down and struggling to aim the gun at me. I then took a broken glass and stab it to his neck. He's dead and I got up from him. I then faced Jake and he suprised to see me. I then opened my shirt. And he shot me in the chest. Blood flowing out from the hole. I then passed out and brought to hospital. I almost died and the doctor saved my life. They operated me for ten hours. They took out the bullet and patched my body. After that incident, it took me two years to handle the trauma and now I'm not scared anymore. What bothers that I killed the man. First time in my life I took someone life from this world. That thing still haunt my mind." said Finn and tears coming down from his eye. Fionna then hugged him to calm him down. Finn hugged back and he calm down. She also kissed him in the cheek to make things better. They then stand up from the bench and walked back to the car to drove her back home. Fionna feeling that she may like Finn. Finn positively like her and he feel that he one step ahead than Gumball. They arrived at her home and Fionna opened the door to came out from the car. She looked and Finn's face for a while because his face is cute. Fionna thinked that Finn is handsome because his cute and Gumball is handsome because his hot. Fionna then stepped out from the car and entered the house. Finn drove back home and eagerly to tell the team that he one step forward then Gumball. He arrived at his house and saw Lady came out from the house. She then gave a goodbye to Jake with a kiss to the mouth. She then entered her car and drove away. Finn then parked the car and entered the house. He then talked with Jake that he make a big progress of his relationship with Fionna. Jake then rushly told the whole team through the phone about Finn's progress. Fionna at her house is talking about Finn and Gumball saw and heard everything. He got a minor setback with Finn. He then arranged a new plan to date her until nine o'clock in the night. Meanwhile, Finn slept and waiting to met her the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gumball is planning a plan and will execute it. The plan that will make him closer to her. Finn is have a gut about Gumball's plan and will do anything to stop it. Stay reading this chapter for action.**

Chapter 6: One step closer.

It's been a week since the last chapter. Gumball already finished his plan. Finn can feeled his gut that Gumball is up to something. He and the team are spying on him to confirm his gut. Luckily, the whole week is in holiday for a national holiday. The holiday is the annual army parade week which will be held at the pink square. Gumball now make his move. His first move is collecting intel from the bug and determined what's her favourite things. Then, he make his move by giving her favorite things. The third move is asking her to hangout in her favorite place. The fourth one and the last is asking her to be her date and he win the war. He then slept and launched the plan next day.

The next morning, Gumball is doing what his always do in the morning. Then, he drove to her house for a visit. Along the way, he thinked what he's gonna say and act to her and he also bought Fionna's favoutrite flowers. He arrived her home and parked in front of the house. He walked to the house and knocked the door. He then waited until someone open the door while putting the flower at his back. The door is opened and Gumball saw Cake eating a toast And drank a coffee. "Hey there Cake. Can I come in?" asked Gumball to have Cake permission. "Hold on boy. What's your business here?" asked Cake. "Well. I want to hangout with her." said Gumball telling the truth. "Okay. And what's your holding back there?" asked Cake saw Gumball's both hands in his back. "Oh. This is just some flowers that I want to give." said Gumball truthly. "Okay. Come inside." replied Cake. Gumball entered the house and sat in the guest room to wait her. "Fionna. You're friend is here!" said Cake loudly because Fionna is in the second floor and in the shower. "Oh okay. Tell him to wait for a few minutes." replied Fionna. Cake then walked to the guest room and told him to wait. She sat across Gumball to keep an eye. "So, what are you and Fionna gonna do?" asked Cake. "We gonna go see the parade. Going somewhere. You know, holiday stuff." replied Gumball. Cake then stand up and walked to the kitchen to serve some snacks and drink. Gumball just sat alone and looking around the house. The guest room is coloured brown like tree. There's some painting of some view from well-known artist. The sofa is made from the finest alcantara leather. There's also a big carpet in the middle that made from wool and stepped by the tables. The ceiling is painted by the view of the sky. It's very beautiful house. Cake then walked back and brought a pot of tea with some teacups and teaspoons. She then put the tea in the table in the middle and pour some for Gumball and for her. They then enjoyed tea and still waited for Fionna. "Gumball. Your friend, Lord Monochronochorn is single right?" asked Cake. "Yeah. Why do you ask that?" asked Gumball. "He's very gorgeous and handsome. Can you help so I can date him?" said Cake romanticly. "Sorry. I can't help. You can just talk to him. He accept that kind of offer." replied Gumball. "Thank you." replied Cake.

Fionna then walked down from the stairs to the guest room. She's wear a rabbit hat, blue T-shirt, and blue skirt. She just looked lovely. Gumball then stand up and walked to her. He still held the flowers in his back. "Fionna. These flowers is for you." said Gumball in soft voice. "Thanks dude." replied Fionna as her face is red an Cake is looking at them. They then walked out the house to Gumball's car. They then drove away from the house and Cake is waving away to them and standing in front of the house. They then drove downtown to see the parade. Finn and the team are catched their conversation by Marshall who has followed them and listening to their conversation about they going to the parade. Finn and Jake then mobilized and ordered Marshall to rendevouz in the parade parking lot. Finn drove rushly and almost break the law by crossing the traffic light. Meanwhile, Gumball drove slowly an enjoyed driving with Fionna. "Gumball. I just found out Finn's secret. It's very terrifying." said Fionna. "I know. That's why I don't tell you about the story." replied Gumball. "Okay. So, do you have a terryfying story in your life?" asked Fionna. "No.I don't. Speaking of that, how's my cousin Bubblegum behave in the school?" asked Gumball. "Well. She's fine. Why do you asked that?" said Fionna while relaxing. "You know that she's a cougar that chase handsome boys." said Gumball while steering the car. "I see. She have a crush to someone." said Fionna. "Really? Who?" asked Gumball. "Sorry dude. It's girl secret." replies Fionna. "Okay." said Gumball.

Gumball and Fionna arrived at the parade. They parked they're car in the parking lot. They then came out from the car and walked through the crowd to see the parade. Gumball and Fionna is walked to the VIP room which is less crowded. The VIP room is in a fully conditioner building and one level up from the crowd. Making everyone in the room visible to see the parade. The building front view is covered by anti-bullet window. Gumball and Fionna saw through the window the parade. The parade shows many military equpment. Like Tanks, Humvees, Armored-car transports, Military Airplane, ETC. There's also some armies that become the marching band and some of the armies gave attractions to the crowd. The most spectacular attraction is by the air force that do crazy stunt that can kill if there's one little mistake. There's some paratrooper that jumped from an aircraft and landed in the path of the parade. Luckily, there's no accident for the paratrooper's stunt. The leader is jumped from the aircraft and also brought a banner that waving through the sky. The banner is the symbol of the air force with some writing about the annual army parade is very then held Gumball's right arm tightly and lend her head in the arm. She then kissed him in the cheek. Gumball then felt that the sparks in his heart is started. He then hugged her tightly like a couple. Gumball and Fionna then stopped watching the parade and walked to the car. He then told Fionna to wait in the car because he need to squeez the lemon. He walked and entered the bathroom to squeeze. He then squeeze the lemon and notice someone took a crap behind him. He then finished squeezing and walks to washing basin. He washed his hand and still noticed that a man is still crapping in the toilet. He then finished washing his hand and clean it. He walked to the door when suddenly he confroted by Marshall. Marshall then subdued him and hold him. Finn then came out from the toilet and walked to Gumball. Jake is outside guarding the scene. "Well Gumball. It seems you made your progressed. I spy on you for a the time. Now, it's my time to act. See ya when you wake up." said Finn in evil voice. Finn then injected him with tranquilizer and Gumball is slept. The team then disguised him by putting him in an empty sack. Finn then came out from the bathroom and walked to Fionna. He saw her waiting in Gumball's car and lend on the door. He then confronted her and took her to hang around. He also told her that Gumball have a business to do and will be busy till tomorrow. They then walked to Finn's car and drove away. After that, Marshall and Jake took Gumball's car keys to opened the car. They opened the door and pulled Gumball out from the sack. They then put him in the driver's seat and put the key in his hand. Jake locked the door and closed it so no-one can steal the car. Hake and Marshall then drove away leaving Gumball passed out inside his car. Finn is wearing a blue T-shirt, blue short pants, a bear hat, and excited to hangout with her.

Finn and Fionna drove to her favourite place for action and adventuring. They drove to the forest into a paintball arena. Fionna is excited because is her favourite place to hangout with her friends. Finn thinked that she's a bad-ass lady which make him excited as well. They then drove to the parking lot and parked the car. They then walked inside the arena and started to dressed up. Finn choose to be the lone wolves with Fionna. They then entered the arena and saw massacre of paint in the arena. The children is protected in a bunker. Fionna then stopped for a while and said to Finn that they gonna loose. "Finn. I don't think we gonna win this." said Fionna nervously. "Hey. Don't be a pesimist. We gonna win this! " shouted Finn to Fionna. "Oh yeah. Just stay with me and keep up." said Finn slowly. "Okay." replied Fionna. They stand in the side of a stairs. He slide down through the ledge and shot someone in the chest twice. He then ran through the field and mercilessly shot everyone. He then jumped and slide through the ground. He then stopped in big tree's root and go prone in cover. He then shot everyone in headshot that passed in front of him with a gun yielding at him. Then, no-one passed in front of him. So, be ran through the field with some injured people because of the paintball shots. He ran to the bunker and going through top of it. He also throwed a paintball grenade and ran for cover. The bunker then exploded and the children in the bunker is fulled with colour. Finn then ran back to Fionna. Fionna looked really shock because Finn do everything so fast and with no paintball shot to him. They then done for the day because the sun is almost sets. They then moved back to the candy kingdom and to a restaurant because they very hungry.

They then arrived at the kingdom and drove to the most expensive restaurant in the kingdom. They then parked the car and walked slowly to the restaurant. They walked in to the restaurant and great atmosphere is happened. The ceiling is draw with ancient picture, some of the drawing contain the potrait of great mushroom war. There's also a big golden chandolier that attached in the ceiling. The dining area is surrounded by some statue. The wall is closed by the roya wallpaper that can sparkle if there's a reflection of lights. They then sat at the best spot and ordered some food and drink from the menu. Finn ordered a spaghetti and everything burrito and chocolate milkshake as the drink. While Fionna ordered a tenderloin and strawberry milkshakes as the drink. They talked while waiting for the food. "Finn. Your action back there in the arena is very awesome. How can you do that?" asked Fionna. "Oh. I am black belt in karate and I also joined some army training at the summer for fun. Anyway, why do you interested in action? That's not what woman so normally." said Finn and seriously looking at her. "I don't know. I just love it. It's make your adrenaline rushing and also keep me healthy. I don't really like people that spoiled by fashion and anything like that. I like to be independent." replied Fionna also seriously looking at him. "You know. You're face is very cute and chubby a little." said Fionna while grabing Finn's chubby cheek. "Thanks." replied Finn. They then stared for a while. Fionna then felt a sparked is burning in her chest. She now have feelings for Finn and Gumball. She now confusely to choose the man that perfect for her. She doesn't thinked about it very much. Then, the food came and they started to eat. Fionna slowly ate like a gentlewoman. Finn ate the burrito very fast and the spaghetti with medium speed. At the end, they finished eating and Finn paid for all the food and drink. Finn and Fionna then walked out from the restaurant to the car. They drove to Fionna's house to drop her. Finn then stayed in her house for a while. They entered the house and moved to the living room. Fionna change her clothes in her room while Finn waited in the sofa in the living room. She passed Cake's room and saw her. She then kept moving to her room to change her clothes. Finn then quietly waited in the sofa. He opened the window because the air is very hot. He opened the window and sat back in the sofa. Suddenly, something sting to his neck. He took something that something and looked at it. He knew that it's a tranquilizer bullet and wrapped by a paper. He took the paper and read it. "It's my time to act buddy." said the writing in the paper. His vision is started to blur and he looked out through the window. He saw Gumball using a camo and a sniper. Gumball then thumbs up to him and Finn is knocked out. Fionna went back with her pijamas. She saw Finn knocked out and she doesn't know knocked out. She just thinked that he's felt asleep. So, she took a pillow and blanket. She put his head in the ledge of the sofa and pillow that support his head. She then wrapped his body with the blanket and returned to her room. She also gave a goodnight kissed in his forehead. She then slept and rested for the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Now, we are close to the end of story. It's been a blast if you read from beginning. Finn and Gumball facing another problem. Which is the revenge of a brother which the gang killed(read chapter 2). Also, a major conflict will happen for the three major character. Enjoy the story and keep supporting the team that you support.**

Chapter 7: Heartbroken.

The next morning, Finn woke up and his kinda nauceous. He then took his watch and looked at the time. It's alredy 12 PM. He then got up and do some stretching. He then walked out from his room and walked through the hallway. He then peeking to Fionna's room by opened the door carefully. He saw that the bed is already been tidy up and Fionna isn't in the room. So, he walked downstairs to the kitchen and hoping that she may be there. He opened the kitchen door and saw Cake cooking a curry. Cake then turned around and saw Finn. She told Finn to came in and sat in the dining chair. Cake then waited the curry to be cooked by sitting with Finn. "Cake. Do you know where Fionna is?" asked Finn. "Oh. Fionna is with Gumball and they hangout." said Cake. Finn then furious but tried not to show it to Cake. "Okay. Do you know where will they go?" asked Finn tried to calm down. "I don't really know. But, she and Gumball might watching a football game in Sugar Trafford stadium." said Cake. "Okay. I'm gonna see them." said Finn while forming a fist in his hand. Finn then stand up and walked to the door. Cake then intercepted him and told him to eat first. Finn reluctantly accepted Cake offer and they eat in the table. Finn tried to eat very fast so he can catch them. Unfortunately, the curry is so hot and Finn have to eat it slowly.

Meanwhile, Gumball and Fionna drove to the Sugar Trafford stadium.

They're will be a derby match between Candy United and Candy City. Gumball are the fans of Candy United. While Fionna is the fans of Candy City. They then argued in fun that the team they support is gonna win. The things that making the game hotter is that this is the final of UOFA Champion League. The game will be watched by one hundred thousand people in the stadium and millions at the mass media. Gumball bought the VIP ticket so they don't get squeeze through the crowd while watching the game. They then arrived at the stadium and parked the car in the VIP parking lot. They then came out from the car and walked to the VIP entry. They walked through the VIP hallway and can heard the crowd moving inside the stadium. They arrived at the main hallway of the VIP section. They walked to the watching room. Fionna held Gumball's hand tightly like a couple. They see the entry of the room and the reflection of light is making the entry door like walking to the heaven's light. They walked through the light and saw what is really amazing. The crowd is filled the stadium with the east wing is filled with candinians and the west wing is filled with the citizens. All the crowd sang the anthem of their team. Gumball and Fionna sat in the front VIP seat. They use a small binocular to look closer at the game. Then, the players from both team is walked out from the locker room. A round insignia that shaped like a ball with stars spots is hoisted in the middle part of the field, the round middle field to b exact. Then, the glory song of the Champion League is played. The song is very beautiful and rhyme. After the song is completed, the players is moved to their position of he field. The strikers of United is ready to kick-off. The referee then blew the whistle and the biggest match of the year is started. Both teams is playing seriously. Gumball and Fionna is shouted to support their team. It was a very tough battle between two teams. Fourth five minutes later, the first half of the game is almost complete and the one of the referee is holding an electronic board to gave the sign that the extra time is one minute. One of the united striker is moving very fast and dodge every tackle of the enemy team. He then ran through the defender and face-to-face with the goalkeeper. He then chip the ball very high and the goalkeeper couldn't reach the ball. The ball than chipped to the enemy net and United scored the first goal. All the crowd are screaming very loud that the sound could be heard from five hundred meters from the stadium. The referee blew the whistle and the end of the first half. Fionna than little bit angry about the team she support. The defender can be passed easily by the United striker. But, she still support City. Gumball is very satisfied that the team he support is scored a goal and hopefully that it will be like that until the full time. A hour later, the game is already started and the city hasn't score a goal. The United defence is very solid to breakthrough. Then, one of the referee gave the sign that the extra time is three minutes. The city used this extra time to make their last stand. Then, the team is slowly breached the United defence. One of the player is passed the ball to one of the striker. The striker kicked the ball very hard and the goalkeeper is too late to reached the ball. The ball hit the net very hard and City equalized the game. The fans are cheering and Fionna also cheering. The game will advanced to extra and Fionna just sat in the VIP without knowing that Team Finn is got they're eye on them. They blend in with the crowd and spy on them. Finn also at the stadium and used his binocular to watched them. Finn got jealous when Fionna and Gumball are lending on each other. Finn then walked through the crowd and tried to meet them. Marshall and Jake are kept surveying around for Team Gumball presence. Then, the first extra time is started and the crowd is making Finn stopped. The team then got a problem on surveying the crowd. In the east wing, Jean is surveying at the stadium to locate Finn and his team. Monochronochorn also surveying in the west wing. All of them started to forgot they're duty and watch the game. Finn is penetrating through the crowd to reached Gumball and Fionna. He just can't let her to fall in the hand of his bestfriend. Thirty minutes later, the extra time is finished and the score is still tie. The game will be finished in penalty. All the players in both team is doing the penalty. Kicks and kicks are passing the both team goalkeeper. Suddenly, one of the City player is doing the penalty and the goalkeeper is catched the ball. Then, one of the United striker is doing a critical penalty that can win the team. He then ran to the ball and tried to kick to the right. The goalkeeper is read his movement and can spot where will head. Suddenly, the striker is changed his leg and shoot to the left. The goalkeeper then tried to dive to the left. The goalkeeper can't reach the ball. The ball then hit the net very hard and showing that the United win the UOFA Champion League. All the candinians screamed louldly and extremely excited that the United won the championship. Gumball than screamed in joy and Fionna just sit and watch while smiling. Gumball than sat down and held Fionna's hand. They than stayed at the stadium for a while to saw the team hold the trophy. Finn is got squeezed with the crowd making him unable to reach Gumball and Fionna. Both of the team is also unable to watch the surrounding because of the crowd. Gumball and Fionna walked out from the room and returned to Gumball's car because there's too many people. Finn and the rest of both team is trapped by the crowd and Finn started to swearing a lot.

Meanwhile, BMO is planning a revenge attack to the gang because they killed his brother. BMO want all of them in one place and execute them one by one. He won't sleep until he satisfy of his revenge. Gumball and Fionna walked to Gumball's car in the parking lot. They drove to a mall because Fionna want to go shopping. Fionna got relaxed because of the tension of the game that she still feel. Gumball played a relaxing in his car to make her more relax. They drove slowly while enjoying the scene along the way. Gumball looked at Fionna relaxing while enjoying the scene. Her face is shine like an angel. Her blue eyes is as blue as the clear blue sky. Her golden hair is like the colour of real gold. Her skin is very soft and white. She's really a woman that man desire. Gumball then started to feel attached with her. That he can't just let her go from his life. His started to breathing very slow and everything started to become slow. He then thinked that he can created a life with her and live happy with her. He also become concerned that Finn mutually can become his enemy for lifetime. He thinked clearly that he must choose her future girlfriend and possibly wife Fionna or his bestfriend since they were a baby Finn. Gumball then made his choice. He choosed Fionna over Finn. He then make himself ready for any possibility in the future. Without noticing, he arrived at the mall and Fionna that woke him up from his mind. He then parked the car in the parking lot. They then walked out from the car and entered the mall. Fionna is shopping lots of things and Gumbll become her personal bag carrier. Luckily for Gumball, she paid everything for the shopping. Fionna bought many things that all the price of the things two hundred thousand dollars. They then rest by going to a foodcourt and eating together like a couple. They talked and enjoyed after eating. Fionna then told Gumball that she wanted to buy a pair of shoe. Gumball then followed her when suddenly he want to go to the toilet. He told Fionna that he gonna catch up after going to the toilet. He entered the toilet and squeezed his lemon. After that, he washed his hand and usual and dried it. He walked out from the toilet when suddenly he saw Finn running. He realized that Finn always got his back. He then ran toward Finn to stop him. He grab his back and he turned around. Finn then stopped and talked to him. "Hey there friend. I'm gonna get her. And you won't get without passing my team." said Finn and Jake and Jean is behind him ready to hold Gumball. "Hah. You think you're the only one that have a team! I also have one." replied Gumball and Marshall and Lord Monochronochorn is behind him. Marshall and Monochronochorn then comfronted Jake and Jean to hold them. Finn then ran and Gumbal followed. Finn is ran to Fionna and Gumball have to stopped him. Finn then jumped from the second floor to the ground floor which is the shoe store are using a small parachute. Gumball also jumped and grabbed Finn's leg. They glide together to the ground floor. Gumball released his grab and straightly ran. Finn released his chute and ran. They saw Fionna looking at the shoe. Finn used his grappling hook to pulled Gumball's leg and he fell. Gumball tackled Finn's leg they both fell. They than stand up and they punching each other when Fionna turned around and confusely saw them fighting. They stopped fighting and finally tell their feelings to her. They argued a lot about who's the one that deserve to be her boyfriend. They accidentally argued about they put some bugs in her house, they have a team that helped them to get her, and everything. Fionna heard all about the argued. They then said the "L" word together. "Fionna. I love you." said both of them at the same time. Fionna then freezed and her heart is like been attacked many times. She felt been played by two people that she like. She then started to breathing fast and ran away. They followed her outside the mall to the parking lot. She then cried in the corner of the parking lot. They want to calm her down and she got angry. "You know. I misjudged both of you. GET OUT FROM MY LIFE!" shouted Fionna while she cry. They become silent. They walked away leaving her crying in the corner. They went told the team that the mission is over and united again. They go home with sadness in they're heart and drove to Finn's house. Fionna took a cab and going to her home. Finn and Gumball then apologize to each other and they friendship is safe once more. The gang then slept at Finn's house because they have a very rough day. Finn and Gumball are taking the most roughness of the day. They're heart is broken and they can't do anything to fix it. Fionna is still crying in her home and tried to forget both of them. Finn, Gumball, and Fionna then went to slept with their heart broken. They just hoping that everything will be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**The end of the story. It's been a blast from the beginning. Hope l of you enjoy the story. The moment of truth will be give. Finn or Gumball? It's all in this chapter.**

Chapter 8: It's you.

Five days have past and both of them don't have the bravery to talk to her. They then spent the five days with heartbroken and boringness. All the team are staying in Finn's house for the rest of the holiday. Jake then went out to buy some groceries. He drove to the supermarket. He then parked at the parking lot. Suddenly, he met Lady at the parking lot. She also want to go shopping. They walked together to the supermarket. They used different cart, but they walked together. "So, Lady. Do you want to come again to my place to have fun?" asked Jake with a teasing voice. "그래. " replied Lady. Jake then took a sack of flour and put it to his cart. Suddenly, he saw BMO walked in front of him. BMO pointed his pistol to Jake and ready to pulled the trigger. Jake then grabbed Lady and jumped to the other side through the gap in the food shelf. BMO then shooting at them like a crazy man. His got his men searching the supermarket to find them. Lady then got freak out and Jake pulling his dual M9 pistol. Jake then fired back and killed five BMO's men. Jake calmed Lady down and told to her to follow him. They then ran to the main entrance and rain of fire is coming at them. They succeed and They cover in behind Jake's car. Jake then ordered Lady to ran to her car and ready to get away. Jakee took a smoke grenade and throw it to the entrance of the supermarket. Jake and Lady drove away to their home very fast. BMO swearing a lot because he failed to kill Jake.

Meanwhile, Finn and the gang are playing a poker. Finn is the king of the game and he won most of the bet. Jake then arrived and ran to the house. Everyone looked suprise when Jake violently open the door and running out of air. "Jake. What happen to you?" asked Finn. "hah-hah-hah. BMO is back." said Jake while catching his breath. "Nuts! Why he chasing us?" said Gumball with angry voice. "Well. We killed his brother. That's a very strong motive to kill us." said Marshall. "Okay. We gotta catch him before he kill us. Everyone, let's move." said Finn and moving to the underground base with all of the team. They moved to the base and took all of their equipment. They reload they're gun and moved to the car. They drove back to the supermarket to look for clues. They put a very serious face and focus to catch him. In the way, Finn got a call from his cellphone. "Hello. Who is this?" asked Finn to the caller. "Hello Finn..." replied BMO with a creepy voice. "How do you got this number?" asked Finn. "Oh. Let's just say I got this from your crush and she's now tied up in a chair with her sister." replied BMO. "NUTS! I want to talk with her." said Finn. "Sorry. She's not in the mood to talk. Also, it's not just her." said BMO. "What do you mean?" asked Finn. "Her friend is also behind me. Thanks to Lady, we followed her and lead us to her and all of her friends." said BMO. "I'm gonna kill you." said Finn. "Well. Good hunting." replied BMO and laughing. He then hung up and kept driving. Without BMO noticing, Marshall track his cellphone signal that lead to his hideout. They drove to the hideout and ready to kill some bad guys.

They closing to the hideout. They parked a block away and have the vision of the hideout. They came out from the car and moved slowly to the hideout. They killed some of the guards stealthly. They set some exploxive in the armory building. Finn blew the building and all the guards are distracted. BMO heard the explosion and sent some of the men to the explosion source. All the gang then moved to the main building. They climbed through the roof and entered the ventilation. They seperated and divide themselves into two team again. Team Finn move from the ground floor, clear it from the enemy, and cover the building. Team Gumball move from the second floor and they'll make way to the second floor, save everyone, and appearhand BMO if possible. Team Finn moved first. They cleared the first floor and killed all the guards. The guards in the first and second floor are distracted by the gunshots below. They leaved their post and moved to the ground floor. Team Gumball go down to the second floor and rushly moved to the second floor where BMO and Fionna are. BMO and Fionna inside a room with a steel door in the entrance. Gumball and the team put ten kilogram of explosive in the door. Gumball detonated the explosive and large explosive pushed the steel door to the room. Some of the guard is dead because they got pushed and squezeed by the door. The team moved inside the room and they found another door. The door is made from plain wood. They can heard some noisy voice and one of the voice is Fionna. They some a small explosive and planted it to the door. They breached the room and went inside very quick. They killed some guards and shot BMO in the chest. Gumball ran to Fionna and loosed her tie. She then hugged him very tight because she scared. The rest of the team is releasing all of her friends. Gumball told Finn through the radio that they'll extracted everyone first and they flee together. Finn throw three smoke grenades and the guards outside are lost they're sight to the gang. The gang and the chivas through the courtyard to the hideout entrance. The smoke is gone and the guards got them in their sight. The gang and the chivas moved away from the entrance to a wall of a building. The guards aim their weapon and ready to execute them. Finn then smile and laugh a little. Everyone looked very confused and thinked that Finn lost his mind. Suddenly, the gate is breached by an armored vehicle and shooting at the guards. The armored vehicle opened it's door and lots of trooper came out from the vehicle. There's other armored vehicle that enter the hideout. Many armored vehicle entered the hideout and brought some trooper. There's also some helicopteres that aid the trooper against the guards. They evacuated everyone to an armored vehicle. After they loaded Cake to the armored vehicle, Fionna is missing. Finn and Gumball are searching for her and everyone else join the trooper. Finn and Gumball walked through the possible route she took. They searched through the route and alley. Suddenly, they saw her running into a highway which is still in progress. They pursued her and she ran more faster. They then pursued her into a higway bridge an the bridge is still uncomplete. She stopped and looked at Finn and Gumball. "Fionna. What are you doing?" asked Gumball and Finn. "Shut up both of you! Don't take a step closer to me or I jump from this bridge." shouted Fionna. "Look. We are really sorry we torn your heart and break it. But please, this isn't the way. We can fix this and stop this madness. So, will you forgive us?" said Gumball with convincing voice and act. "Okay. We gonna fix this." said Fionna and she calmed herself down. They walked toward them and suddenly she saw a SUV behind them and the driver holding a gun. She warned them and they dodge before the driver can shoot them. The driver is BMO and he boost his car to crash them. Finn dodge to the left and Gumball to the right, while Fionna is standing in the middle. BMO then boost his car and tried to crash her. Gumball and Finn ordered her to jump to one of them. She froze for a while and the car is getting closer. She then dodge and the car missed him. BMO then closed his eye and the car fell down from the bridge and crashed. As the situation is become green, Finn and Gumball looked at each other to find her. She jumped into Gumball's arm and Gumball held her. She then looked his face and kissed him in the lips passionately. Finn then become very sad knowing that she choosed Gumball. Gumball and Fionna then stand up together and still kising and hugging. She stopped kissing him and walked toward Finn. She grab his hand and pulled him up. "Finn. Thank you for everything. Sorry I love Gumball more than you. But still, thanks for not letting me go without a fight." said Fionna. "Yeah. I think so." replied Finn. She then grab Gumball's hand amd Finn's hand at the same time. They walked back together to the hideout and enjoying the moment.

Two years later, everything become more than normal. Everyone is there own pair. Gumball and Fionna is married and having they're first child. Marshall and Marceline is dating about a year ago and still moving from tier two. Cake and Monochronochorn also already married and Cake got pregnant and they happy. Jean have an interesy to Bubblegum and also the other way around, they just dating for three months. Finn now recovered from his broken heart by dating another Sophie Flame. They'll always have a fun night if you know what I mean. Everyone just live happy. But, against all the relationship. They still do they're "job" and they're already found out about it. They're pair just happy and accept they're dangerous job. Now, the gang joined force and waiting for a call from Simon. They'll play poker to wait. They just talked about they're live with they're pair. Then, Simon's face just pop-up from the big screen and they stopped playing. They then focused and listen to their boss. "Morning gentlemen." said Simon. "Morning sir!" replied all the gang. "The agency have a new mission for you and this one gonna be very dangerous and could be suicidal. Are all of you gonna take it." said Simon. Everyone than looking at Gumball to wait from him giving the decision. "Well. Dangerous and suicidal. We're gonna take it!" said Gumball while reloading his pistol. The end.


End file.
